


lemme take care of ya

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass just wants to protect Enzo and doesn't like to see him get hurt, even if he is a professionally trained wrestler. These idiots are so in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lemme take care of ya

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be just the aftermath of a match with Cass taking care of his boy, but goddamn if I didn't write a thousand fucking words of the match in it's entirety. I've also been trying to actively make my writing more stylized and descriptive, so lemme know how that worked out. Also tell me if the dialogue is distracting, I was messing around with dialect more than I have in the past.

Enzo let himself be thrown around too much, took too much punishment. He’d never admit it, hell, if Cass ever voiced this opinion he would probably be sporting a shiner the next day, but it didn’t make it any less true. That was their dynamic; Enzo took a beating and did his best to wear the other guys out, then tagged Cass in to deliver a beatdown. This seemed to work pretty well, except for when Cass had to _watch_ Enzo take a beating, just watch him helplessly from the apron. Enzo was theatrical, playing to the crowd and Cass knew it, always waiting until the last second to kick out of a pin, crawling across the mat like he was too beaten to get up before leaping half way across the ring to make a tag. Just cause Cass knew that Enzo was just playing it up didn’t make it any less stressful to watch. 

This particular fight was bad. They were fighting the Vaudevillains, and Enzo won the rock-paper-scissors, so he started out in the ring. He was up against Gotch, who caught him off-guard with a mean jab that landed right above his left eyebrow and knocked him down to one knee. After that it seemed like Enzo just couldn’t get up. Gotch was on top of him. Gotch was twisting his arm in a way that arms were certainly not meant to twist. Now English was tagged in and they both hit Enzo together, right in the solar plexus and Enzo just crumpled to the floor. Cass could hear him struggling to pull in a full breath from clear across the ring, and goddamnit he was just too far away to tag Cass in.

English stood over Enzo, taunting him, yelling at him to get up and fight like a man. Shit like that always got Enzo’s blood boiling, implications that he wasn’t tough enough, and he struggled to his feet, swaying slightly. As soon as he was up, English launched himself at Enzo, delivering an uppercut to the shorter man’s jaw and Enzo fell backwards into the ropes. He looked dazed and his eyes were unfocused. Christ, Enzo was really having a hard time out there. He still hadn’t managed to make a tag, and Cass couldn’t stay still, moving from side to side at their corner trying to get closer, trying to get tagged in.

“C’mon Zo, get up, get over here!” he shouted.

English turned to yell at Cass, telling him to shut his oafish mouth and _really? Where did this guy get off?_ But it was just enough of a distraction for Enzo to catch his breath and head-butt English. While he was distracted, Enzo leapt across the ring, just narrowly avoiding English’s blind grab for his ankles, and tagged Cass in.

_Yes. Finally._

Cass started out with a clothesline when English charged him. It knocked him straight on his back and Cass roared along with the crowd. Gotch snarled something nasty and (probably) pretentious and moved like he was going to get in the ring too, so Cass crossed the ring in two strides and kicked Gotch so hard the “strongman” tumbled backwards off the apron. By that time English had gotten back up and he managed to land a blow that actually made Cass stumble forward. The look in English’s eyes when Cass turned around was fucking priceless. It was more panicked than Cass had ever seen him. Vaguely Cass could hear Enzo pumping up the crowd, and he thought they might be chanting his name, but he was entirely focused on the pasty asshole in front of him. English had always rubbed Cass the wrong way, so Cass relished every time he got to hit him. And hit him he did. Cass rained down blows, picked a shoulder and targeted it, hitting him repeatedly until English fell to his knees. Cass manhandled him around the ring, keeping him away from his partner, who had since recovered from his own boot to the face. By this time Enzo was jumping around, yelling something at Cass, and it was only at that point that Cass realized he hadn’t heard anything since just after he got in the ring with English. Everything had faded out because he had been so focused on beating English, making him hurt as much as English and Gotch had made Enzo hurt.

Cass had English down on his side, clutching his shoulder, so Cass dropped over him to pin him. Unsurprisingly, English kicked out after the count of one, Cass hadn’t really expected that to be the end of the match and honestly he would have been a little disappointed if it had been. Both of them now on their feet, they circled each other warily. They grappled, English twisted around and managed to get his forearm locked over Cass’s throat. It felt like his windpipe was being crushed, and he knew that if he didn’t get out of this soon he would pass out. Enzo was to his right, but too far away to tag, which meant the post was too far away to run English into it. To his dismay, Cass felt himself falling to the floor, no longer getting enough air to keep himself standing. Black was creeping into the edges of his vision, which was already starting to swim and prickle. If he lost to Aiden fucking English, if that prick made him actually pass out he’d never be able to live it down, and he’d never be able to forgive himself. Worse yet, Enzo might be upset with him. _Enzo._

With a grunt of effort, Cass reached up and hooked his fingers over English’s forearm. English had his fingers locked together, smart, but he underestimated how willing Cass was to break one of his fingers if necessary. Cass took as a deep of a breath as he could manage and jerked hard at the forearm quickly bringing him nearer and nearer unconsciousness. It was just enough surprise, or English’s hands were sweaty, the exact circumstances didn’t matter because suddenly Cass was on his hands and knees, sucking in sweet cold air against his bruised throat. Just as Cass had his breath back, pain exploded from his ribcage where English kicked him. Cass barely managed to roll out of the way as English launched himself from the ropes in an attempt to pin him. While English rolled around on the ground, clutching the knee he landed hard on, Cass lurched towards his corner, blindly reaching out for the tag. Enzo clapped his arm and pulled him further in towards their corner.

The crowd roared, welcoming Enzo back into the ring. Enzo really got them going with his showy way of fighting, strutting around the ring like a goddamn peacock. Enzo’s fist caught English dead in the center of his chest and it dropped him like a stone. Enzo did that funny little shuffle and the crowd went _nuts_. It always sent a rush of adrenaline through Cass’s veins hearing the crowd chant and scream for Enzo, for _them_ like that. And then… And then.

English tagged in Gotch while Enzo was playing to the crowd. Gotch slithered into the ring with a folding chair and hit Enzo in the back with it. Enzo collapsed to the floor, immobile. Gotch hit him again with the chair for good measure, then threw it to the side. Cass’s stomach clenched as Enzo’s head fell with a sickeningly lifeless thump. The chair was bent out of shape. The blows just kept coming. Gotch had Enzo in a crossface, Enzo screaming out in pain. Gotch tagged in English, then held Enzo up while English used Enzo’s torso as a punching bag. English held up Enzo’s face by his chin and appeared to be speaking to him, after which Enzo spit in his face. Suddenly Enzo was on the ground with English’s forearm pressed against his throat and goddamn, English was gonna kill him! The ref was pulling on English to no avail, so Cass stepped over the top rope and into the ring, _so_ past caring that this was definitely against the rules. 

When Cass wrenched English off Enzo, he made sure to bring his heel down on English’s shoulder. Before Gotch could re-enter the ring, Cass pulled Enzo over towards their corner and tagged himself in. Unfortunately for Cass, English and Gotch were both now in the ring, and bore down on him simultaneously. Blows rained down on his head and shoulder, a few to his back, and under the relentless assault Cass couldn’t stand up. Finally the ref pulled Gotch away, and Cass figured English must be the legal man. He had lost track. English propped Cass up against the ropes and hit him repeatedly in the side until the ropes were the only thing holding Cass up. His vision swam, but with the focus of vengeance, Cass could make out English clearly as he paced around the ring, tight as a coiled spring.

A quick glance to the side told him Enzo was standing now, but he was leaning heavily on the ropes. Nevertheless, he still called to Cass to tag him in. Cass shook his head, both at Enzo and at himself, and advanced on English. Cass’s first blow hit English across the back and sent him spinning down onto the ground. Cass fell backwards on top of English, his arm extended to crack English across the lower back. When the blow landed it made English cry out hoarsely, and Cass grinned fiercely and roared and beat his chest to the thunder of the crowd.

“Cass! Cass, tag me in! C’mon let me at ‘im!” Enzo was shouting, barely audible above all the noise. Cass shook his head again to clear it, which gave English the split second he needed to scramble to his feet and dive to tag in Gotch. Cass knew how much Enzo wanted back in, but the image of Enzo collapsed on the floor while English and Gotch stood over him made Cass see red and he made sure to stay out of range of a tag from his partner.

Gotch was a good wrestler, but he came at Cass from an awkward angle, an opportunity that Cass took full advantage of to knock him on his ass and then delivered an Empire Elbow that left Gotch too distracted trying to breathe to fight back.

“Enzo, go high!” Cass shouted at him. And it was really amazing how well Enzo seemed to be able to read Cass’s mind, because Enzo was already halfway up onto the top rope. Cass steadied him, then helped Enzo fly high to land on top of Gotch. The ref called a three count and it was over, they had won. They raised their joined hands in victory, reveling in the raucous approval of the crowd. Enzo bounced aroud the ring, shouting to the crowd and calling the Vaudevillains sawft. Cass just grinned and raised his arms to the crowd.

 

* * *

 

“How come you were keepin’ me out of the ring tonight?” Enzo asked when they were back in the hotel. It was obvious he was trying to be nonchalant about it, but if there was one thing Enzo was not, it was subtle. Still, Cass played dumb. 

“I dunno whatchya talkin’ about, Zo,” he said as he pulled his shirt off.

“Don’t fuck with me, you saw me reachin’ in, you saw how much I wanted to. I was only in the ring for like three minutes!” Enzo protested.

“You were in for more than three minutes, Zo,” Cass replied dryly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation now. They had won, and that usually meant great sex with an energetic (and sometimes drunk) Enzo.

Enzo grumbled under his breath, then went quiet.

“I’m gonna shower, ya wanna come?” Cass asked. Shower sex was always fun. Enzo liked giving blowjobs in the shower.

“Nah,” he muttered, quieter and more reserved than usual. Cass shot him a look, but shrugged.

“Okay Zo.”

When he got out of the shower, Enzo hadn’t moved from his spot on the end of the bed where he had been taking his shoes off. His shoes were off, but other than that he was still fully dressed. That wasn’t like him, Enzo hated wearing shirts, and took them off whenever appropriate (and sometimes when it wasn’t appropriate). He was fully clothed now, and staring at the wall in front of him.

“What’s up, Zo?” Cass asked, not trying to hide the concern in his voice.

“Maybe you should get a new tag team partner,” Enzo muttered, not meeting Cass’s eye.

Cass’s mouth went dry and he dropped the boxers he had been about to pull on. “What the fuck did you just say?”

“I said,” Enzo repeated, his voice cracking. “Maybe you should get a new tag team partner.”

Cass pulled on his boxers; this was not a conversation he wanted to have with his dick out. “And just what the fuck would I wanna do that for?” Cass demanded, rounding the bed and dropping to one knee to be eye level with Enzo.

“Well since ya think ‘m a fuck up and I- I don’t wanna hold you back, Cass. You deserve more. I shoulda seen it before, but you were right tonight to not tag me in.”

“Christ Zo, is that what this shit’s about?” Cass demanded, his voice harsher than he meant it to be and he could have kicked himself when he saw Enzo flinch. “Shit, I’m sorry, Zo. No, you’re not a fuck up and I don’t want another tag team partner. You’re my partner. You’re my family.”

“Then why wouldn’t you tag me in?” Enzo asked, finally making eye contact. Cass heart lurched when he saw that Enzo was on the verge of tears and he leaned in to kiss him in what he hoped was a reassuring manner before he answered.

“Do you know how hard it is to have to stand on the side and watch while you get beat up?”

“Yeah, but Cass it’s my _job_ -”

“That doesn’t make it any easier! ‘Sides, you take it to the extreme.” Enzo always took everything to the extreme. “And christ, when they were both in there tonight wailin’ on ya-”

“’m sorry,” Enzo apologized, his voice small.

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry I couldn’t be straight with ya before. I just don’t like to see you get hurt, Zo. I just worry about ya sometimes and don’t tell me how stupid that is, I know you’re a professionally trained wrestler, but seein’ ya out there when you can’t even get up and I can see how much you’re hurtin’-”

Enzo cut Cass off with a gently kiss. It was quick, just a peck to pull Cass’s attention back before he waxed poetic about protecting Enzo from the world.

Cass looked at Enzo for a split second before leaning in to kiss him back. Kissing Enzo was a revelation every time. His lips were soft and his beard was rough and his teeth were sharp and his tongue, _oh_ , his tongue was heaven. Cass cradled Enzo’s head in his hands, tilting it back so he could kiss Enzo even more thoroughly. He did his best to pour all his love, all worry and pride and admiration and respect for Enzo into the kiss, but he wasn’t sure Enzo was getting the message, so he kept kissing him until there could be no mistaking his feelings.

Enzo kissed back, tongue flicking against his, reaching for him, needy. Enzo reached for him and pulled him forward, blunt nails sliding over Cass’s shoulders. Cass allowed himself to be led forward between Enzo’s legs and he wrapped his arms around Enzo’s waist. Usually sex between them would be rough, and he could tell that’s what Enzo was going for, pushing him around and biting at his lip, but Cass slowed him down and pulled away.

“Lemme take care of ya, Zo,” Cass begged, their foreheads pressed together. He couldn’t meet Enzo’s gaze, terrified that he would say no, that he just wanted to fuck hard and go to sleep. Cass could hear the wheels in Enzo’s head turning, so he pulled his hands back, shuffled backwards on his knees away from the bed, away from Enzo who reached out a hand to stop him.

“I mean, if that’s what ya want,” Enzo replied finally. Confusion was written across Enzo’s face. “I mean, wouldn’t you rather I suck you off? Wouldn’t you rather I ride you ‘til you’re screaming?” Enzo smirked mischievously.

Cass dimpled and shook his head. “Not tonight, Zo.” Cass grabbed Enzo’s hand that rested on his shoulder and kissed the inside of his wrist so tenderly Enzo thought he might dissolve right then and there, as easy as sugar in water.

“Tonight I wanna kiss you all over,” Cass whispered against the soft skin of Enzo’s forearm. “I wanna kiss every place you’re bruised or hurt, shit, I’m not as good with words as you, but-”

“I know,” Enzo whispered, kissing Cass on the forehead. “I love you too.”

A wave of emotion, relief mixed with love, nearly overtook him, and Cass surged up to capture Enzo’s lips in the gentlest kiss he could manage. They kissed for an eternity the length of a heartbeat before Enzo pulled back, smiling.

“Get up on the bed with me,” he asked, scooting back so Cass would have to follow him, which Cass did easily.

Cass felt huge bracing himself over Enzo, which only heightened the need driving him from the pit of his stomach to protect the man in front of him. Enzo looked up at him, eyes glittering blue. Christ, Enzo was pretty. Bone structure to die for and lips as soft and sweet as a sunrise. Cass brushed a kiss to Enzo’s right cheek, then his left, then the tip of his nose before finally finding his lips. Enzo kissed back hungrily, not accustomed to waiting for what he wanted. The kiss was brief, then Cass was moving down, kissed Enzo’s chin, all down the column of his throat until he reached Enzo’s shirt. Enzo moved to pull it off, but stopped when Cass placed his hands over Enzo’s.

“Shh, lemme take care of ya,” Cass murmured as he returned Enzo’s hands to his sides. Enzo nodded, and shivered when Cass’s hands ran lightly up his sides under his shirt. The shirt moved up with his hands, and Cass winced to see the tell tale beginnings of bruises on Enzo’s side and chest. 

“’s not so bad,” Enzo grumbled, reaching up a hand to push Cass’s hair out of his face. Cass captured Enzo’s hand and pressed a kiss into his palm. Cass swept a hand gently over the reddened skin on his torso and while Enzo didn’t quite flinch, his mouth tightened in a way that made Cass’s stomach churn. 

“Zo…”

“’m _fine_ ,” Enzo insisted gruffly. “Dunno what you’re so worried about. Not like you don’t come outta the ring banged up.”

“I don’t,” Cass chided gently as he pulled Enzo’s shirt off over his head. “Not like you.”

“Yeah, well,” Enzo huffed. Cass waited a breath to see if Enzo would continue his thought, but he seemed content to nuzzle at Cass’s neck and press soft dry kisses into the hollow of his throat. Cass felt his eyes slipping closed as Enzo’s lips became the sole focus of his attention. He could no longer feel the bed under his fingers or hear the traffic as it passed by outside, his world narrowed down to Enzo’s lips dragging across his collarbone and soft puffs of Enzo’s breath raising a trail of goosebumps across Cass’s skin to show where Enzo had been. Enzo bit down suddenly, sucking a mark into the thin skin where Cass’s neck met his shoulder, and a whimper escaped Cass that he hadn’t realized until then had been caught in his throat. 

“Shit, Zo,” Cass exhaled, his voice shaky. Enzo smirked against his skin and licked a wide strip up Cass’s neck to suck gently at the skin right below his ear. At the same time, Enzo slid a hand down to palm at Cass’s dick that Cass suddenly realized was rock hard. Christ Enzo was good at this, playing him like a goddamn fiddle and Cass tried to stop him, tried to insist that this night was supposed to be about _Enzo_ , not him, about caring for Enzo and treating him right, but fuck, if Enzo didn’t stop moving his hand like that Cass was gonna come in his shorts like a horny fucking teenager. Cass couldn’t manage to suck in a full breath to tell Enzo to stop, but he could see from the glint in Enzo’s eye when he finally detached his lips from Cass’s skin that he knew what a little shit he was being. When Cass growled it sent a shiver down Enzo’s spine.

“Why can’t you behave?” Cass demanded, finally pulling together the strength to wrench Enzo’s hand away from his dick. Enzo bit his lip and rolled his hips against Cass’s in response. One of Cass’s hands on Enzo’s chest was enough to hold him to the bed, and Enzo stilled. Cass kissed Enzo’s chest right between his pecs, then kissed his way down to Enzo’s belly button, then to the leopard print sweats that rode low on Enzo’s hips. Cass moved along the line of Enzo’s sweats, sometimes kissing, sometimes darting out his tongue because he knew it made Enzo shiver. 

“C’mon Cass,” Enzo whined, shoving his hips up. Cass regarded him reproachfully, then without breaking eye contact carefully scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin just inside of Enzo’s hipbone. Enzo hissed and fisted a hand in Cass’s hair. His eyes rolled back as he bit his lip. There were so many things he wanted to say to Cass right then, _quit that, please do that again_ , but when he opened his mouth to speak all he could manage was a whimper. Cass smirked against Enzo’s skin and gently untangled Enzo’s hand from his hair.

“Keep still, will ya?” Cass teased. Enzo never could stay still, especially with Cass’s lips on him. Enzo shivered and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. Cass hooked his fingers into Enzo’s sweats and briefs and tugged them down an inch. Enzo whined when he realized that Cass wasn’t taking them all the way off, Cass was just teasing him. The muscles in Enzo’s arms twitched as he tried not to reach out and pull his pants off his damn self. Cass kissed him gently low, low on his abdomen as praise for not moving and he could see and feel Enzo’s cock rock hard and so close to Cass’s lips that all he wanted was to take him in his mouth and make him come, but he knew he had to make this last. Deciding to be downright cruel, Cass laid a soft kiss over Enzo’s straining cock. Enzo let out a frustrated groan and his hands moved towards Cass’s head, but he thought better of it before they reached their intended destination, and Enzo threw his hands up over his head.

“You good, Zo?” Cass smirked, knowikng full well the answer to his question.

“Caaaaassssss!” Enzo whined, twisting against the huge hands anchored on his hips.

“Shhh, jus lemme take care of ya. Don’t I always make ya feel good?” Cass kept his lips against Enzo’s skin while he spoke and watched with delight as a conflicted expression crossed Enzo’s face. Enzo was pretty all the time, but he was especially pretty when he was trying to be good for Cass. While they had never done exactly this before, with Cass taking gentle care of Enzo, they had played with Cass taking Enzo out of his head when he got too anxious, which sometimes involved restraints and sometimes relied on Enzo’s self control. At times like that, Enzo’s eyes slipped closed and he caught his lower lip between perfect teeth, or he stared wide-eyed at Cass and darted his tongue out repeatedly to lick his lips. But then there were also times when Enzo was wrapped up in pleasure and his mouth fell open and he made the best gasping noises when Cass was fucking him into the mattress. Enzo was just goddamn pretty no matter what. 

Enzo’s face was contorted now, twisting with the effort of trying to be good. Cass took mercy on him and pulled his pants down halfway and buried Enzo’s dick in his throat. Enzo flew up into a sitting position, his hands both on the back of Cass’s head, keeping him in place. For a moment Cass considered chiding him, but he had teased Enzo enough and he was already at the end of his rope. Enzo was hot and heavy against his tongue, and smelled of the sweat he still hadn’t washed off from the match. Enzo made the most delicious noises when Cass sucked him off, tiny whimpers and gasps, utterly unable to speak.

Big hands on Enzo’s hips allowed Cass to pin him down while he struggled, or pull him closer and try to take him even deeper. Cass pulled back and coughed lightly. Maybe that was too deep. Enzo propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Cass.

“Cass,” Enzo whispered, his voice wrecked and his eyes glazed over. His chest was heaving and the sight took Cass’s breath away.

“Yeah, Zo?” Cass responded, kissing the inside of Enzo’s thigh infuriatingly softly.

“’m gonna die,” Enzo whined, falling back against the bed.

“Ya ain’t gonna die, Zo,” Cass scoffed. He placed the lightest kiss he could manage at the spot where Enzo’s thigh met his torso. Enzo shuddered and let out a low moan. 

Cass moved lower, dragging his lips lightly, painfully lightly, down Enzo’s cock, over his balls, then folding Enzo in half and pressing a chaste kiss right over his asshole. Enzo let out a broken cry and tugged on Cass’s hair, which Cass took to be a good sign. Cass had never done this before, and he worried Enzo would ask him to stop because he was doing a bad job, or just because it was weird. But Enzo didn’t seem able to say much of anything at the moment, with Cass’s tongue gently and carefully but insistently pushing past the tight ring of muscle. The whimpers coming from the top of the bed sounded sweeter to Cass than any sound he had heard before, and the way Enzo shivered under his touch sent a surge of adrenaline through him not unlike the high he felt in the ring.

Enzo opened up beautifully under him, and by the time Cass reached for the lube Enzo was panting and it was no trouble at all to push two fingers into him.

“More.” Enzo’s voice was ragged and deep, deeper than Cass had ever heard it. A rush of pride swept through Cass that _he_ was the one able to reduce Enzo to this, unable to speak enough to beg. Cass obliged him, brushing a kiss to the inside of Enzo’s left knee as Cass pushed another finger inside him, stretching them apart so that Enzo groaned weakly.

“Please, ‘m _fuck_ c-close,” Enzo stuttered, reaching out a hand blindly trying to grab Cass’s arm. Cass looked and saw that Enzo’s cock was so hard it was starting to purple at the tip, and his balls were drawn up tight to his body. A quick curl of Cass’s fingers against Enzo’s prostate had him screaming and arching his back as he came untouched, streaking his chest and some even landing in his beard.

Cass smiled and pressed another kiss to the inside of Enzo’s thigh before slowly removing his fingers and unfolding Enzo from the awkward position he had held him in for so long. When Cass moved to get off the bed to get a washcloth to clean Enzo off, he was stopped by Enzo’s hand on his arm.

“Please,” Enzo whispered, this time meeting Cass’s gaze steadily. “Fuck me, I know you didn’t come yet and I know how much you wanna sink your cock in my ass so fucking _do it_ ,” Enzo demanded, his grip on Cass’s arm tightening as he spoke. Cass groaned, Enzo was right, of course he was right, of course Cass wanted to fuck Enzo until he couldn’t talk back or talk smack.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Cass growled. Enzo scrambled to obey, and the dip in his spine that pushed his ass up made him look even more delectable. Cass took a moment to indulge himself by palming Enzo’s pert ass, squeezing the globes and bending down to lick a flat stripe over Enzo’s hole.

“Look at you, babydoll,” Cass murmured as he kissed up Enzo’s spine.

“I ain’t ya baby,” Enzo grumbled, but Cass ignored him. Cass slicked up his dick quickly and began to push gently into Enzo. Enzo moaned low and throaty as he was stretched farther than Cass’s fingers had managed. Cass’s dick was proportional to the rest of him, and he filled Enzo up so much that sometimes he worried he might choke on it. It was a good stretch though, as long as Cass took it slow enough. Still, Enzo had to breathe carefully and concentrate on relaxing his muscles so that Cass wouldn’t inadvertently hurt him, which he knew Cass would never forgive himself for. By the time Cass was buried fully, Enzo was taking deep slow breaths, and he had sunk down from his hands and knees to his elbows and knees, resting his head on the rumpled comforter. Cass traced a hand lightly and lovingly down Enzo’s spine, then gripped Enzo’s hips in his hands. 

“You ready, Zo?” 

Enzo nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Cass started gently, pulling out and thrusting back in in shallow movements. Soon though he was moving more, and Enzo was whimpering a litany into the sheets. Cass didn’t have to ask now, he knew that he was making Enzo feel good. This is what Enzo needed, what he deserved, a rewarding, if not quite relaxing, fuck after a hard fought match.

Cass reached a hand down and found that Enzo’s cock was hard again, arched up against his stomach. The loose fist Cass made around it was not enough to provide any real friction, just enough to tease Enzo closer to coming again. Without warning Cass pulled out entirely and flipped Enzo over onto his back. He hooked one of Enzo’s legs over his shoulder and pushed back in, causing Enzo’s head to thump back against the mattress as Cass’s cock dragged over his prostate with every movement.

Stars were born, expanded, and died spectacularly behind Enzo’s eyes, and eventually he realized he was babbling, or at least trying to. Most of the sounds were not complete words, and he could vaguely hear himself moaning “Ca… …uck …yesss fff…” When Enzo managed to open his eyes, Cass was beautiful above him. Sweat beaded at his temples and his eyes were closed, his mouth open in awe. Cass’s eyes flickered open and he saw Enzo watching him. A deep, filthy kiss had Enzo right on the edge of coming again, and the friction of his cock against Cass’s belly as he leaned down to suck marks into Enzo’s neck had Enzo crying out and pulling on Cass’s hair as his orgasm ripped through him. Cass pulled out and stroked himself twice before adding to the mess on Enzo’s chest. He collapsed by Enzo’s side, both of them breathing heavily.

“I love you, Zo,” Cass eventually murmured, his nose cold and his lips sweet against Enzo’s neck.

“I love you too, Col,” Enzo responded, pressing a kiss to Cass’s cheek. The nickname of his first name sent a wave of warmth sweeping through Cass; Enzo only used his first name when he was really blissed out. Cass laid a hand on Enzo’s stomach, then grimaced.

“You need a shower, Zo. Can you stand? Here, lemme help ya.”


End file.
